Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a co-operative action-adventure video game, published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced at E3 in 2011 and was released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Microsoft Windows and Apple Macintosh on October 25, 2011 in North America, and October 28th in Europe. It features the ability to suit up as characters from multiple Disney franchises, including the Pixar movies. Gameplay The game resembles LEGO games or LittleBigPlanet, with a few notable additions. Up to four friends can connect through local multiplayer and play through 6 different worlds to defeat enemies, and collect power-ups and coins. One unique feature is that the enemies actively try to hinder a player's progress by setting up traps or hiding key items. The main attraction of the game is that players can put on costumes resembling characters from 40 classic and contemporary Disney and Pixar properties, such as those from The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Tron: Legacy, ''Monsters, Inc''., Lilo & Stitch, Aladdin, The Lion King, Mickey Mouse, Pirates of the Caribbean, WALL-E, Finding Nemo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, Phineas and Ferb, The Muppets ,''and ''Tangled. Storyline When a hacker named Hex starts messing with a Disney-themed online game, a group of its users band together to foil his plans while traveling through several virtual Disney worlds. Worlds In All Games Pirates of The Caribbean Defeat a pirate ship in London; Board the Queen Anne's Revenge and discover The Fountain of Youth. Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Venture through the Wonderland Woods; Go Over The Castle Wall and defeat the Beast. The Lion King Discover Pride Rock's Lower Section; The Elelphant Graveyard and Pride Rock under Scar's Command. Monsters, Inc. Train at Monsters, Inc.; Explore The Himalayers and enter The Door Factory. Aladdin Discover The Cave of Wonders; Enter Agrabah and battle Jafar in the palace Wall-E Visit the Future Earth and the spaceship that is transporting the Human Population throughout space. Bonus Levels Nightmare Before Christmas In this Bonus Level, you travel thrrough Halloween Town's Graveyard to battle ghosts and gouls using Christmas and Halloween Potions. The Jungle Book Phineas and Ferb The Muppets Gallery Costumes DisneyUniverseMickey_72DPI_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg.jpg|Mickey Mouse DisneyUniverseMinnie_72DPI.jpg|Minnie Mouse DisneyUniverse_Goofy.jpg|Goofy 91223_DinseyUniverseDonald_72DPI_jpg_jpgcopy_normal.jpg|Donald Duck 297600_240545549337476_173856826006349_674246_1845491811_n.jpg|Daisy Duck disney-universe-playstation-3_109057.jpg|The Queen 5907610739366_1.png|Cinderella 5907610739366_6.jpg|Peter Pan DisneyUniverseTinkerbell_72DPI.jpg|Tinker Bell Disney-Universe_hook_bonusLG.jpg|Captain Hook disney-universe-playstation-3_109056.jpg|Maleficent disney-universe-playstation-3_109054.jpg|Cruella De Vil mowgliDU.jpg|Mowgli DisneyUniverseBaloo_72_DPI.jpg|Baloo duawbagheera.jpg|Bagheera KingLouis.jpg|King Louie du_aw_baby.jpg|Hathi, Jr. du_aw_khan.jpg|Shere Khan DisneyUniverseRobin_Hood_72_DPI.jpg|Robin Hood TRON.jpg|Tron 4804Dinsey_Universe_Ariel.png|Ariel disney-universe-playstation-3_109058.jpg|Ursula Disney-Universe_Aladdin-284x300.jpg|Aladdin 5907610739366_3.png|Prince Ali jasminec.jpg|Princess Jasmine Disney-Universe_Abu-284x300.jpg|Abu jafarc.jpg|Jafar Disney-Universe_Iago-284x300.jpg|Iago 387699_266288740096490_173856826006349_741786_264117762_n.jpg|Jack Skellington 391806_266288710096493_173856826006349_741784_244301289_n.jpg|Sally 386470_266288730096491_173856826006349_741785_1558263646_n.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein 386160_266288746763156_173856826006349_741787_942561403_n.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town 374967_266288756763155_173856826006349_741788_896731953_n.jpg|Oogie Boogie DisneyUniverseSimba.jpg|Simba DisnseyUniverseTimon.jpg|Timon disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Pumbaa DisneyUniverseRafiki_small.072258.jpg|Rafiki 5907610739366_2.png|Zazu disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar Hercules-DUniverse.png|Hercules disney-universe-playstation-3_109055.jpg|Hades disney_universe_character_art7.jpg|James P. Sullivan Disney-Universe-Mike-280x295.jpg|Mike Wazowski du_art_celia.jpg|Celia Mae 4696DinseyUniverseRandall_72DPI.jpg|Randall Boggs disney_universe_character_art6.jpg|Sushi Chef DisneyUniverseStitch.jpg|Stitch du_art_gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs du_art_barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa Disney Jack Final 72DPI v2.jpg|Jack Sparrow DisneyUniverse_Nemo_72DPI.jpg.jpg|Nemo Phineas Flynn DU.JPG|Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher DU.JPG|Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn DU.JPG|Candace Flynn Agent P DU.JPG|Agent P Heinz DU.JPG|Heinz Doofenshmirtz disney-universe-20110720071036249-000.jpg|Wall-E Disney-Universe-Eve.jpg|EVE Disney-Universe-Mo.jpg|M-O disney_universe_character_art12.jpg|BURN-E disney_universe_character_art13.jpg|Hal tiana.jpg|Tiana DisneyUniverseAlice_72DPI.jpg.jpg|Alice Kingsleigh DisneyUniverseTimBurtonMad_Hatter_Final_72.jpg.jpg|Mad Hatter 300876_10150348942318613_191058158612_8214508_1766908422_n.jpg|Cheshire Cat white-rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit 309043_240545592670805_173856826006349_674247_1116417984_n.jpg|Caterpillar 299092_216844618374236_173856826006349_595619_709177_n.jpg|The Red Queen DisneyUniverse_Rapunzel_72DPI_0.jpg|Rapunzel tron legacy.jpg|Sam Flynn Quorra Disney Universe.jpg|Quorra Disney_Universe_Clu_Final_72DPI-971x1024.jpg|Clu 2.0 du_art_angelica.jpg|Angelica du_art_blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard 315px-Kermitflat.jpg|Kermit the Frog 292px-Piggyflat.jpg|Miss Piggy 233px-Fozzieflat.jpg|Fozzie Bear 233px-Gonzoflat.jpg|Gonzo 395px-Animalflat.jpg|Animal Other pictures -Disney-Universe-Wii-_.jpg|Cover to the Wii version. 81aIjv-fAzL.jpeg|Cover to the Playstation 3 version Category:2011 video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:WALL-E Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tron Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Finding Nemo Category:Peter Pan Category:Hercules Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Tangled Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas